


Sensei, My Love

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked him to play a game of Go with her, and after that they played almost every other day. Now, Fujiwara-no-Sai remembers the woman he came to love back in the Heian Period, before he died and his restless spirit was imprisoned inside a Go board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei, My Love

**_Disclaimer:_  **I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Hikaru no Go.

 **Pairing:** Sai/Kagome

 **Manga:**  Hikaru no Go/Inuyasha

* * *

**Note:** This is really super old, so it's not all that great. ^_^;;;

* * *

He glanced down at Hikaru as he spelt beside the woman he loved, his lips forming a deep frown as he watched the two lovers sleep peacefully. Hikaru had wrapped himself around Akari, protecting the woman he'd taken as his wife, while he merely sat in the background, ignoring those around him as he remembered things of his true life. Before he was tricked by that blasted man in the Heian Period and unable to calm himself he had lost the game and banished from the capital, before he ended his life by drowning himself, even though his love had still been alive; before his soul was trapped within the board that he'd come to love, more so when he had found love within the body of a woman. A woman long since dead.

 He loved Go, he played it often with Hikaru on the thing he called the Internet, inside that strange box known as a computer. He still did not understand how things had come that far, but he could play under his own name almost every other day. At least whenever Hikaru was not playing himself, now a pro, having passed the level of even the greatest Japanese Go player.

Sighing to himself, Fujiwara-no-Sai, a spirit inside the subconscious of a young man—recently married—, closed his eyes. Inside his mind he could remember things that had passed by long ago, but still moved into his mind every once in a while. He could remember these things only whenever his  _host_  was in love, or at least sleeping beside a woman. Though he knew he was dead, he wished deeply that it was him that was lying in the bed, his precious woman wrapped within his arms as her bright, radiant smile beamed up at him.

_Oh, Kagome, how I miss you…_

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, look," a woman, giggled, "Sai has come to pay us a visit!" She looked back at the other women, most of which stood to stand beside her as the handsome dark haired man came toward them. They almost sighed happily, before a voice rang out behind them. They watched Sai, before turning their eyes to the woman sitting behind them when she spoke, seeing that she was staring down at the board they were currently using.

"I believe it is white's move."

"Kagome," she smiled, knowing that the woman loved the game. She knew that the younger woman-child would almost give up everything to play and learn more about the game. She was seen with Sai almost more so than the emperor himself was, but no one seemed to mind since Kagome merely wanted to play and learn more about Go. Go, Go, Go, Go, Go; that's all it ever was with Kagome anymore, almost like she was obsessed with the board game. "It's not fair that you played while I was distracted."

Kagome smiled back, "Perhaps you should pay more attention to the board than your own fantasies, then, Etsu." Kagome tapped the side of the Go board, "It was not unfair that I played while your attention moved elsewhere. A little, perhaps, but we are not playing a teaching game. After all, it is your responsibility to pay attention to the board and to try and capture my stones."

Etsu sighed, glancing back toward Fujiwara-no-Sai as he moved into the room they were using that day. She sighed happily, watching as others crowded around him, asking him to play teaching games with them. He, of course, nodded and said that he'd play with each of them, and sat before them, asking for them to bring three boards in front of him. Once there she watched as Sai and the girls chose for color, before he began playing with them, his smile bright as he played the game he loved. She feared that he would love the game more than anything else, but she merely decided that for now it was best to go back to their game. "So, Kagome, have you noticed that dear Masakazu who has been watching you?"

"Oh," Kagome blinked, confused. "Masakazu? Oh, yes, he asked for my hand the other day."

"That's right, your father is dead, is he not?"

"Yes," she replied.

"May his spirit rest in peace," Etsu replied. "So, Kagome, what did you say? Without your father you have the right to chose your husband, and Masakazu is a very nice man."

Kagome's eyes lowered, "I told him no." Her voice was soft, like most of them within the presence of a man. She lowered her eyes, watching as Etsu snapped her stone down onto the board, before picking up one of her own. Casting her eyes around the board, she smiled, before snapping her own down, capturing six white stones. She smiled brighter when Etsu laughed at her mistake, before picking up the white stones she'd captured and moving them from the board.

Etsu nodded, "That is understandable. After all, who doesn't want love more than simply a husband?" She snapped her stone down onto the board, before glancing around in a sigh. Shaking her head she watched Kagome make a move, before saying that she resigned. "I do hope that you find the right person one day, Kagome. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Etsu." Kagome glanced over to find an empty board before Sai, her smile still on her cheeks. She stood, her long black hair spilling around her since she barely ever held it within any binding. Her purple kimono moved as she walked forward, glancing down at the games Sai was still playing. The girls seemed to enjoy playing with the emperor's teacher, and she was happy for them. However, Kagome sat beside him, watching, as he played while keeping silent, knowing that she should keep silent until the man at her side spoke to her first.

"Ohayo, Kagome," Sai said, turning his head a little. He watched the two boards, skillfully making the girls place the stones where they should have been in a certain situation. However, he saw the blush stain the cheeks of the young maiden, and smiled thoughtfully at the sight she made.

Lowering her gaze, Kagome whispered, "Ohayo, Sai-sensei."

"Would you like to play a game as well, Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded, clenching her hands in her lap. Her gaze turned from him, before she stood. "If it's not too much trouble, Sai-sensei. I would love to play a game of Go with you. But I do not wish to be babied and play a teaching game."

"Very well," he said. "We can use this board here," he placed a black stone down onto the second board, a white one onto the first. "Since it has already been decided you shall be white, and I shall be black."

"Oh, thank you, Sai-sensei!" She stood, her dainty feet moving her until she stood before the Go board, where she sat upon the small pillow behind it. Since she was white, she went second, and she waited until Sai placed down a black stone, before she picked up one of her white ones and snapped it down diagonally from his own, toward the upper right.

She stayed silent as they continued, each snapping down a stone after the other. A smile soon placed itself onto her lips when she realized she was winning. She decided not to celebrate, though, for Sai could make a wonderful come back within a few moves. She would need to stay on her toes, but even though she did after that moment she lost by five points, and sighed.

"You did very well, Kagome," Sai smiled. "You're learning Go much better than I would have expected."

Kagome tensed. Her eyes narrowed, and the other girls suddenly backed away, knowing that since Kagome's mother had died during birth, and her stepmother had shunned her that Kagome had only had a male's influence throughout her life. She has quite the mouth whenever a male disrespected her position as a woman, even though she seemed so quiet and distant when you first saw and spoke with her. "Are you saying that because I am a woman?" she hissed.

Sai looked surprised, never having seen this side of her. However, he smiled, allowing a chuckle to pass his lips, before shaking his head. "No, Kagome. You're an excellent Go player. You merely learn faster than most other people I have taught." Smiling a little more, Sai said, "I believe that you're still learning, and I believe you have the skill to become a great Go player, even if you're a woman."

She lowered her head once more, another blush staining her cheeks. "I apologize for my rudeness, Sai-sensei."

"Do not think much of it, Kagome," Sai said. He nodded to them, before standing. "I must leave you now, ladies. I believe that the emperor will want to see me soon, and his messenger only comes to my private chambers to get me. I do, however, hope to see you all again soon." He dipped his head once more, looking down at the young maiden who would no longer look at him, and smiled. With that he turned and left, only casting one last glance at the maiden as he moved to shut the sliding door behind him.

**END FLASHBACK**

A tear formed in his eye, before Sai lifted his hand to wipe it away. He remembered the way her blush traveled down her cheeks and into her kimono, and he remembered how he'd use to tease her just to see it stain her cheeks. He used to love to run his tongue along it when they made love, even if it was only a few times before the day he'd saw his opponent cheat, but suddenly he stood to yell that he, Sai, had cheated—the day the emperor had believed that damn man and banished him from the Capital; unable to keep himself together he'd thrown himself into a river, never to return to the surface. Sentenced himself to an eternity without his Kagome until he played the divine move, which he still hadn't played because of Hikaru!

"Kagome," he whispered, knowing that only Hikaru would be able to hear him inside his thoughts. However, the newly married man was too far asleep to have noticed that he was restless this night. It was strange, since he usually felt what his host, student, or whatever you wanted to call the body he was transferred to, felt. He was usually tired whenever Hikaru was, and he usually slept whenever he did… but not tonight. No, his soul of restless and he reached out for his lost love, wondering if he'd ever see her again, or if fate had torn them apart.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome?"

She jumped upon hearing her name, before turning to find Sai standing behind her. She had been staring at the Go board in front of her, trying to figure out how Etsu had managed to beat her, since she never lost to Etsu. The only thing she could think of was she'd been playing teaching games with the emperor's other Go instructor, and that he had taught her a move she had yet to learn. Yes, but she jumped instantly upon hearing her name, before turning toward Sai, and smiling. "Oh, konbanwa, Sai-sensei! What brings you here this lovely eve?"

"I wished to play with you, Kagome," he replied. "You would not object to a game of Go, would you?"

"…No," she blinked. "But, aren't you supposed to play a teaching game with the emperor this eve?"

He nodded, "Yes, but he has no need of me this night. His messenger told me that he is playing with another instructor and I may do as I wish this night."

Her confusion grew.

"And I wish to play with you," he smiled.

"I would love to play with you, Sai-sensei—"

"There is no need to call me 'sensei', Kagome. To you I am Sai, for I am no longer your sensei." He flipped open the fan he carried, before bringing it over his chest, "You're getting better each day, and that should make you my equal, not my student."

"I am not that good…" she whispered. She turned back to the Go board she'd used to play against Etsu, before beginning to clear the stones away, placing the right colors into each Go bowl. It wasn't often that an opponents stones got mixed up, but she knew that should they she should tell her opponent, apologize, and give the stone back to them. That was what Sai had taught her about the game, at least. She didn't get far before Sai's hand clasped around her wrist, his question clear in his eyes though he spoke it.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" he asked. "You're an excellent opponent."

Twisting her hand, she clasped his hand within hers. "This game is between Etsu and I. I do not understand, Sai-se—I-I have never lost to Etsu, yet I lost today. I have been trying to understand the reason I lost so that I can learn more of the game, but I have yet to figure out how she beat me." She lowered her eyes from his, closing them when she felt shame crush her insides upon realizing Sai now knew why she'd been sitting in front of a Go board most of the day.

"Do you remember where all the stones were placed?" he asked. He sat beside the maiden, watching as she nodded. He'd only seen a glimpse of the board, but he knew he could return each and every stone to their rightful place. However, he wanted to test Kagome a little, and he placed his fan before his lips, watching as she began moving the stones to their places. His eyes narrowed, however, when she placed one in the wrong place, and told her so.

Kagome snapped her head toward him. "This is where the stone was placed when Etsu played it, though. How did it move elsewhere without my—" She gasped, returning her eyes to the board, before shaking her head. "Why would Etsu resort to cheating, of any kind?"

Sighing, Sai eyed the board critically, before returning his attention to Kagome. Tears were streaking down her cheeks, and he gave a look of surprise, watching them fall onto her hands as she denied the fact that Etsu might have cheated. It was not that hard to believe, he remembered seeing her try and cheat against him once, before she noticed that he'd caught her and looked the other way. Placing his fan beneath her chin he tilted her face so that she was looking at him, before saying, "Etsu is merely that type of person, Kagome. You cannot change, nor ignore that any longer. She might not have cheated when she could beat you, but now feels that you're becoming stronger than her and decided she wanted to make you feel the way she did."

"I do not understand why someone would tarnish any game of Go with such deceit, though," Kagome whispered, closing her eyes.

"Some people need to feel bigger than others. Do not feel pity for someone who has done such things," Sai said. He smiled, watching as her eyes dimmed, before he leaned closer to her. "Now, why don't we play our own game, Kagome?" he saw her eyes brighten, before she was suddenly leaning closer to him. Confused by her action, he frowned, before feeling her lips touch his own. When she pulled away he whispered her name, feeling the loss of her presence heavy on his shoulders.

She blushed. "Oh," she stood suddenly, the kimono hanging around her before she turned from the Go instructor. "I apologize, Sai. I did not mean any offence to your person. Please, forgive me, I feel the need for rest now." She began to walk forward, but a hand clamped around her wrist, before she turned to Sai, seeing him standing behind her.

"Do not be ashamed of your actions," he whispered, tilting her head with his fan once more. "Do not be ashamed of what you feel, Kagome. Never." And with that he sealed her lips with his own, leaning closer to her as she suddenly seemed to melt against him, and when his arms wrapped around her he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He wouldn't stop until he was lying beside her, sweat falling from both their bodies… before he asked her to marry him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Nearly a month had passed, and they played Go more and more often, both of them seen within each other's presence more often. The emperor even asked him once if he had grown fond of the woman, since someone always saw him with her at least once a day. When he told the emperor he planned to ask her to be his wife the emperor had congratulated him, and it was after that he rushed back to her chambers, to find her waiting for him, her yukata long gone.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sai?" she whispered, pulling the sheets higher onto her skin. She watched the man come forward, her naked skin prickling with fear at the thought of an unknown male entering her chambers. However, a candle was soon lit and Sai's handsome face came into her view, his smile unusually bright. "Sai…?"

"Kagome," he whispered. Within moments he'd rid himself of his clothing, before he found himself lying beside Kagome. He pulled her tightly into his arms, their skin hot against each other. "Oh, Kagome…"

"Sai," Kagome whispered, burying her face into his neck. "Is there something you wanted? I didn't expect you until the sun was completely gone."

"I want to ask you before you slept tonight, Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome blushed at the way his words sounded to her, before feeling his teeth begin nibbling on her ear. She moaned, "Oh? What was it you wished to ask?"

His tongue darted inside her ear, before he pressed a kiss against the shell. "I wished," he whispered slowly, "to ask you to become my wife…"

"W-what?"

"Become my wife, Kagome. Be mine."

She lifted her head, before staring into his eyes. "Sai? I-I don't—"

He pressed his lips to her own. A wet popping sound echoed off the walls when he removed his wet lips from her once dry ones. "Kagome… Kagome… Oh, Kagome, I-I love you, Kagome." He watched her eyes brighten her lips turning into an instant smile, before her arms tightened around his neck, pressing herself closer to him.

"I love you as well, my sensei," she whispered, her lips an inch from his. "I-I want to be your wife, Sai! I do!"

**END FLASHBACK**

_I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't want to… he forced me out. I lost, when I should have thought of you to calm me. I should have thought of how happy we'd be together, but instead I lost because of cheating… and I lost you…_

**FLASHBACK**

He stood at the edge of the Capital, listening to her near silent sobs as he turned his back from her. He'd lost. He'd lost, all because he had not been able to calm his mind. He could not tarnish Kagome with his supposed foul play. No, his precious Kagome would find someone else, and he would be able to find peace somewhere. He… he wasn't sure what he should do.

"S-Sai," she sobbed. "Please, S-Sai, re-reconsider! I-I-I w-w-wish to-to c-come w-with yo-u! P-p-please, don't leave m-me alone-ne…"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered. "I must go alone. You're not the one banished from the Capital city, I am. I will not allow the woman I love to travel when I do not even have a horse to carry her. Please… please, Kagome, go back to your chambers and forget about me."

Kagome began crying louder. Her arms suddenly wrapped around him, before she asked him again and again not to leave her. Her face buried into the back of his kimono he remembered that he had to leave the Capital city, all because of that blasted man. However, he shook his head, "No, Kagome. Go back to your chambers and do as I told you. Find another man to love, and love him with all your heart, for I do not deserve such things."

Her arms were suddenly gone, and he turned to see her glaring at him. Sai allowed his eyes to widen at her temper once more, before she suddenly turned from him. When he was about to reach out and touch her shoulder, he heard her whisper, "You do not love me."

"Kagome—"

"If you loved me you would not leave me here alone! You would not tell me to find another man to love! You would not tell me any of this! You're so caught up with that last game that you cannot remember your own feelings," Kagome continued. "I-I hate you, Sai."

A cold feeling gripped his heart as he heard those words. He watched her suddenly turn her eyes toward him, as he shook his head. "K—"

"Go away, Sai!" Kagome yelled. "Go away and leave me alone! Get out of here! Go! You do not wish for me to follow, and I will not if that is what you want! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She turned suddenly, picked up the front of her kimono and began running. Tears trailed behind her as she went, her words ringing within the air that she'd suddenly left.

Holding back his own sob, Sai turned from the Capital city, and began walking. He did not know what he was going to do with his life, but he was not sure how long he'd last when he knew that Kagome hated him. She hated him because he was leaving her, leaving her to find another husband, another love, and another person to hurt her.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Kagome…_  Sai glanced back at the loving couple once more, before shaking his head. He wished that he had not left Kagome. Wanting to play more Go his soul had been restless and ended up trapped inside a Go board, one stained with the tears he'd wept after realizing he might never find the afterlife and the fact that he'd left his life, his love, and the only things he'd ever wanted behind. It was a shame he realized it after he'd drowned.

Closing his eyes, Sai flipped open his fan, before smiling at it. He knew not what had become of Kagome, but he hoped that she had had a life worth living. He hoped. "Kagome, my love," he whispered, holding the fan close to his lips. "I wish you could hear me, my love. After all these years I still mourn the loss of your presence, your scent, and everything that you'd ever done to make me happy. Sometimes I feel it might have been better to stay alive, instead of throwing myself into that river… I never realized what it might have done to you to have me gone." He shook his head again, another tear escaping his eye and quickly moving down his cheek.

He heard Hikaru give a small groan of sorrow, obviously feeling the sorrow that he felt. He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be feeling this way, but the memories he normally pushed away could not be hidden from his mind when he saw the two on the bed so happy. Turning his head from them, he never saw Akari wrap her arms tighter around Hikaru, pulling him close, before a pair of arms wrapped around him. He was confusion and almost frightened at the fact that someone was holding him, a restless spirit, until he recognized the kimono sleeve from the Heian Period.

"Sai," came a female voice. "Do not let your sorrow control you."

Pulling the arms from him, he turned to find brown eyes staring up at him. He touched her perfect face, before feeling her spirit rub against his own, her restlessness slipping from her body and into his own. Smiling suddenly, Sai allowed the tears he'd held back begin streaking down his face, "Ka-Kagome!"

"I lied, Sai," she whispered, holding his hand within her own. "I love you, my sensei. My love."

"Kagome," he whispered. His lips suddenly touched hers, feeling her once again even though he knew he should not. However, he was not complaining as he placed his forehead against hers. "Kagome."

"I wanted to tell you that…"

_\--Fin_


End file.
